


Skylight

by FreezeJCJ



Category: Detective Comics (Comics), Detective Comics New 52
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeJCJ/pseuds/FreezeJCJ
Summary: 一个失去记忆的战斗全能少女，从天而降。无法受伤和特殊的体质，金发蓝瞳。不明语系的语言文字，外星生物。最重要的一点，恋爱白痴。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：笨蛋情侣是DC的所有物
> 
> 注意：new52人设，官方情节被吃了，隐蝙超，日系吐槽，玩梗狂魔
> 
> 原文章未完成|初次发布于2016年5月12日

0.

毫无知觉的指尖突然有一股陌生的灼烧感。

她试图睁开眼睛，那灼烧感像一涌岩浆浇融着她的身体，直到这个时候，知觉才让她发觉自身存在。

白色的强光刺过她完全黑暗的视觉，绝对无声的真空包裹着她，但是她的五官的确感受到她是在坠落的，无限拉伸的网妄想强制住她，而灼烧她的东西伤不了她。奇妙的是网越来越控制不住她，她加速地坠落着。

Kara Zor-El再次徒劳地移动身体，可事实上她连改变自己的表情都无法做到。

这是死亡吗？我将要去哪里？

我的归处在何方？

蓦然窒息般的挤压碾过了她，那美得不可方物的蓝星把她揽入怀中。

1.

他一抬脚就踹在那怪物的门面上，那庞大臃肿的身躯向后倒去撞开了紧跟在后的一群。他迅速地跃下窗户，带翻了一大片试管药剂，没忘记回身开枪打爆了高度酒精瓶。

不够快。

他在跨上摩托车的时候心里这样想着。爆炸声和火焰燃烧的噼啪声被他甩在身后，但是他明白还没有结束，他盯着前方的斜坡，后轮胎猛然摆开扬起高高的沙尘。 双枪再次扫清战局，不过他的目的可不是这个。

"你的时间不多了，Jason。"耳侧传来Roy的声音，"你不会希望我成为世界最糟糕的副手吧。"

对于Roy的玩笑话Jason哼了一声，他摆转方向，昂起的前轮砸在那些无知生物上，它们看起来像是变异了的黑熊，但愿它们先前不是人类。在他飞离出山坡之前足以击退他们，它们的进攻速度比不上他的子弹，好在它们不会离开这处居所，呃，当然，还要期望着实验室的烧毁不会影响它们居留才好。

Jason在空中借力，从摩托车上一跃而起，几乎毫不费力地落在小山崖下的阁楼顶上，力道助他飞快地沿着楼间的木制栈道奔跑。

"它们恐怕会跑出来。" Roy闷闷地嘀咕道。"不要走摆着花盆那条道，穿过你的宾馆房间，那才是最佳路线。"

"显而易见这是直线距离。" Jason回敬。

"嘿，听我一回——" Jason扯掉了通话耳机，下蹲滚进对面楼房的小窗，他还来不及抖落身上的玻璃碎片，那些怪物就赶到了。它的利爪横拍过不堪一击的墙壁，Jason抱头摔到一边。滑进一张床下。这间卧室的门连同墙一起已经被扫碎了一半。

真不错啊，Roy。我现在就在宾馆的房间里了。

他双脚踹起木床，正好就撞在那些怪物的头上。在Jason拔腿逃离的时候，崩塌的楼顶差点要了他的老命。他侧身躲过大步跨向墙角，在他回身的刹那间。

那些怪物，算了什么生物都好，妄想抓住他的利爪伸近到他一米外的地方，徒劳地做出了一个抓紧的动作就被高空坠物砸了个稀巴烂，而Jason在整个楼都垮下来掩埋了他之前，跳了出去，很不好看地摔在外面。

哦，该死。

这个巨大的震动使得剩余的怪物不敢上前，Jason只想知道自己的伤势如何，他有些艰难得从废墟中挣脱出来，已经有被这些动物群殴撕成碎片的领悟了，然而环视四周才意识到有什么不对。

它们在害怕，甚至在缓慢地后退。

不是因为倒塌的震动，显然也不是因为他。

Jason转过头，在楼房废墟的中央，那个高空坠物就在那里。

这对于Jason Todd来说时间和呼吸都在凝固，阳光什么时候开始奉承起来了？把夺目的色彩洒在蓝色的制服上，那完美的躯体下垫压着耀眼的红色披风。

还有包裹着美丽弧度的红靴。

那是一个金发少女。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

不可思议。

他竭尽全力去抑制自己颤抖的指尖，当他看着那个金发女孩毫发未损的从废墟之上爬起来，他感受到了从未有过的紧张。因为他第一次见到自天而降的，绝赞的神物。他可以确定的是她绝对不是人类，以及她的衣着风格可以说明一些东西。

她的双臂支撑起她的上身，一只腿也收了回去，她坐直了身体，额前的金发遮住了她半个面孔，很显然降落在这里并不是她本意。她皱着眉有些费力地起身，这似乎给了在场所有生物一个暗示。

现在的她毫无防备。

Jason的神经也在这一刻绷紧了。一道黑色的阴影直接急速冲撞过来，怪物臃肿的身躯可以碾碎坚固的金属墙壁，它掠过Jason奔着那个女孩而去。

正当他拔枪射击之前，那个生物，或者说是怪物也好，硬生生地被截在了半空，没有任何预兆地静止下来，血浆溅到了他的脸上，他看到了那个直接穿过怪物的玩意。

那是手？

Jason再三确认了这件事。

肿大的躯体轰然歪倒在地，而他惊异地和那个金发女孩对视了。

开什么玩笑，用拳头的蛮力吗？

四周的怪物在以一种可见的速度散去。

明亮的蓝眼睛比他见过的所有蓝色都好看，这是实话。她盯着他，他发觉她的脚步向后移了一点，以及那只手——尽管沾满污垢但是毫无损伤。他瞧着她的侧脸，竟然不知道该说些什么。那些地球人欢迎外来星球生物的礼貌宣言根本是废话，更何况Starfire从来没表示她想听。

阳光反射着她蓝色瞳孔里的光芒，她猛地畏缩身子，这使得Jason措手不及。

"嘿！" 他跨过障碍立刻就来到她的面前，Jason按住她的肩膀，凑近去看她的情况。

她的眼睛泛着红光，Jason没法解释这个，他甚至不知道这样是否会使她痛苦。但是她没有显示她很难受，她眨着眼睛，没有推开他，她在拼命地——

看他？

Jason没有动作了，他等待着，女孩的手指触碰到他的红头罩。

这是命运吗？当那双手，那双眼全部都倾注于他的时候，Jason感受到了与众不同的东西，这让他觉得一切都变得漫长。

"Who are you?"

他听不懂，他没法回应她。

这似乎逼急了她，她猛地将他举起来，他的皮夹克几乎要被她撕烂，更可怕的是她拎起他简直轻而易举。

"等等......" 这并没有什么作用，以目前的情况来说他们根本无法沟通。Jason被她搞得窒息，他用手去掰开她的手指，可是显然她不打算松手。

她又重复了那一句话。

她的蓝眼睛盯着他的绿眼睛，他觉得她已经看到他长什么样了，她的眼睛从开始泛着红光开始就有点不对劲。他一直被这样的看着，她的问题，他想自己应该已经理解了。

"......Jason......Jason Todd"

他瞬间被释放了。

"Jason?"

她学着他的话，缓慢地重复着，仿佛这是她出生以来说的第一句话。

"是的。" 他站稳后点了点头，接着他张开双臂，在她专注的目光下，他用着一种别样的语气宣布。

"欢迎来到地球。"

T B C


	3. Chapter 3

2.

不是每个人都能享受假期。

在这次任务告一段落之后，Roy才有机会抱怨自己的牙刷毛太硬，Starfire泡在屋子前的露天泳池里。当Jason来到客厅，Kori已经擦干了身体，穿着泳衣倚在前台喝饮料，Roy把自己手中的罐装可乐一饮而尽。Jason发现这两个人都在瞧着自己，显然等了有一会儿了。

Roy清了清嗓子，首先开口。

"她使用的是完全不同的语言，而且不属于地球。更别提你所透露的信息，无伤开挂打穿一个怪物的胸腔——"

"还把你拎了起来。"

"对，拎了起来。"

......你们为什么要着重强调这一点?

"根据你之前的猜想，我的回答是她并不来自Tamaran以及相关星系。尽管的确有一些特质相似，但是，我的星球上从来没有出现过眼睛会发射射线的女孩。"

Starfire眨了眨眼，又加了一句。

"我们还一起掰了手腕。"

"你们？你和她？不对，她的眼睛能发射射线？"

"这没有什么稀奇的，Jason。虽然她的能力相当危险，但是人很好。"她说完还晃了晃酒杯。

也许Kori是对的，但是她来地球又是做什么？尽管从她来到这里直至今日，她都表现的人畜无害。

Jason有理由认为她的安静完全是因为自己看管得当，除了她睡觉的时候，Jason几乎时时刻刻盯着她。

她没有攻击欲望，甚至表现得......非常好奇。

在一次Jason深度睡眠之后，她歪着脑袋用手指戳着他的红头罩。

在Jason的严重举枪警告下，依然十分困惑的她叫了他的名字。

"Jason?"

他又没辙了，装作和蔼的样子抚摸着她的脑袋。她头上那根金发呆毛已可见的速度绷直了，眼看有炸毛的倾向机智的Jason立即收手。

她仅仅从外表来看和地球上其他少女没有区别。

也只是仅仅而已。

今天是她来到地球的第三天。——有一个想法从他的脑海里一闪而过，他，Jason Todd，大名鼎鼎的红头罩，或者也可以说是臭名昭著【对于某些人而言】，想带着无知的暴力少女逛街。

如果他深入思考这个问题，他自己就会觉得"和一位不明的外星金发少女做爱"一样富有前瞻性，哦不，自我毁灭性。

自然他不会和他的那两位队友分享这个想法，相似的想法也不行。

"她也许是因为不熟悉。" Jason斟酌了一下，希望不要暴露他的真实想法才好。

"我是说她不熟这里才表现得那么......友好。" Jason被这两个人猛然抬头可怕的神情吓得再次解释。

"对，这正是我要说的！" Starfire惊喜道。

"呃什么？"

"我们应该带她去逛逛这里，让她熟悉地球和人类的生活。" Starfire眯着眼睛已经沉迷于这个设想。

"什么？？？你等一下！"

"我就说嘛，之前就应该给她介绍介绍的，顺便教她说英语。" Roy紧跟着她的话接下去，并且表示强烈支持。

"哦，Jason。" Starfire那迷【ke】人【pa】的绿瞳炽热地盯着他，妖异的火红发散落在一侧，她手中的紫色光芒似乎要显现。

"带上那位可爱的外星姑娘，我们出去。"

和女孩子一起逛街是Starfire等待已久的执念，而Roy则是期待已久的度假。

至于Jason？还是不要深究小男孩的小心思了吧。

反正现在，全程听完的Kara Zor-El从里屋走了出来抓住了Jason的手腕。

T B C


End file.
